I am hero
by SynHadesa
Summary: The story abut Bad percy
1. Chapter 1

I am a hero (1-3) Prologue

Hello. My name is Johanatan, but call me John, or Johnny.

Sure you want to know why I'm writing this memoir?

Why does this say? You will learn, but you have something to take note of: Percy Jackson is not as wonderful as you think. He committed a very big mistake which cost me a lot of pain and tears.

You probably curious as to then preserved? He said: "Excuse me!"

Simply sory! As if something has changed!

Since then closed in on itself.

But if you would not be sad if your friend is dead by the son of Poseidon, Percy fool?

And that, when made a mistake, what he did?

Hid with friends and pretended to panjandrum!

Forbade me to say what he did.

But in the end the truth will see the light of day.

Finally, I sign it in the diary.

Okay, I'm flying - I have to go to bed, because the morning is something that skapn plotted at night.

Responsibilities do not allow me to quickly tell the tale.

But in the end write down the story.

In the end I am hero.

Chapter 1

Fortunately, a novice - how it all started

It is the interval between training and lunch, so I have a few minutes.

Percy already know.

Wait!

Know also that I did not want to do what I did (but more on that later).

This book can give you many hours of my sorrow.

But from the beginning:

One Thursday in March dragged to the bus stop, where I met my only and best friend Lara. She had short blond hair, nice sincere smile and deep eyes.

Explorers had a soul, as I do.

We loved to sit down together and tell fantastic stories.

Fled to the ships, hiding in a hole dragon obrabiali my locks - generally speaking, we spent nice time together.

- Hello - I greeted.

Meeting with Lara has always evoked a smile on my face.

- Hey, - she said, looking at me that his joyous glance - Yesterday invented a new service Lervara assassin. He studied at the same Mindina.

We talked so riding the bus to school. At some point I remembered worried about something that is not improved our sense of humor.

- The test of English - and I said we lost a good mood.

Because you need to know that Laura and I have dyslexia and ADHD.

Although managed to weaken the hyperactivity, but it was dyslexia.

- E there, give advice! We are explorers in the end, no? - Said a firm tone. Sometimes I envied her in everything that he can find a good party.

However, in the classroom was not an Englishman teacher from old England.

Instead there was a young, pretty girl than nineteen.

- Good morning. My name is Agata sources and I am your new English teacher.

- Good morning - said in Polish. I had a Polish family, so I learned the language. Amazingly Lara welcomed too. Interesting, how knows Polish? Moreover, it is invalid.

We got rid of that old England baby! I enjoyed the whole spirit and after that every new teacher said nearly exploded with excitement, she said, because:

- Test canceled! Instead, we go on the pitch!

They began to sing.

Quickly traveled the path to the locker room and we were outside.

Oh, how wonderful was the day. Warm, quiet, quiet. A Perfect Day for stories.

We went under the pine tree, and przykucn li my We wandered stories are pretty entertaining. Until some fool from the old class to our old and began the challenge of love. Zarumienili my be. True, we were very great friends, but if we made love? If so, love, brother and sister.

- Give us peace of mind - we said together. Our dual voice sounded like a hammer. The leader of those for a moment he hesitated, but then said:

- You know I never had a taste. But you miss a shot to the head, have to deal with this loser?

We got up together. Usually does not work for us flips, but it was already too much. Around us began to swell the air, then suddenly turned into a missile, which slammed the pine tree that fell on the thugs.

Last, what was going on, it ...

Chapter 2

Guide hero, or how not to get killed

Sork, that I stopped writing, but I wrote out a pen, and when I went for a second, I saw through the window Sara (daughter of Nike), winning with Perseus.

Perhaps you think that my surprise is not in place.

This will tell you to understand a single adventure.

Approximately one month after arrival at the camp, fought with Sarah. We walked the same way, when this was my opportunity to touch up, but I did not do that.

After finishing the fight I asked "why" - replied in these words:

- My mother is a patron of victory, victory, but fair. Would not it be bad if I had not followed suit, fighting shamefully?

Since then much has changed inside me.

But back to the passage of history, in which the Earth Angel Lara is still alive ...

Everything went very quickly.

Boys have disappeared from the pine, and our new page went from an Englishman.

Only it was more ... horrible. Her claws and fangs.

I understood immediately. It's a witch!

- Take the gun!

Immediately we took into the hands of sticks.

Zaszar owali my, but at this moment sprang up before us a tornado. Zadzia ali my instinctively. Jumped into the tornado.

When I was next to the witch jumped out, it sticks wyd ubuj c eye.

Turned into black powder.

He ran towards us men.

Moments later lost consciousness.

Ok, that's all for now.

And another puzzle:

Whose I am a descendant?

Chapter 3

Families are not chosen, a father who is OUR?

Finally I found time.

The situation is urgent, especially since Chejronowi stole the bow and set fire to the armories. But you are curious about what happened next?

Known. So, not to keep in suspense (what I like doing):

I woke up in a white bed in any room.

Nymph stood next to me. Wait! I told the nymph?

Yes. Nymph was removed from the truest of our stories.

- So you woke up already. Lara and Chejron you expect - was sweet and melodic voice.

- Who is Chernoj?

- Not only Chernoj Chejron. He is in charge here with the director.

- Here it is, where?

- Come, I'll take you.

We went to a table where a centaur, he played poker with a young man, and sat next to Lara.

- Well, the good new. Welcome to camp blah blah blah.

- What camp? - Lara was surprised.

At the end of a surprise. But who would not have been surprised?

- Half-Blood Prince - said the centaur.

- What? - I thought it was some joke.

- Heroes. In the end you are the children of the gods. After what happened today, think that you are siblings from Eola.

(Here you have! Majority thought that I am the son of Hermes, Hekate, Tyche, or something like that)

- Who? - We were completely shocked.

- The Greek god of the winds - the man began to be annoyed.

- And this is not the only information - the centaur said with a smile. - I came to the birth certificate and learned that you are twins.

Booty! Booty! Slap! CIAM! Booty!

This was accompanied by the sounds, when we lost consciousness. - People, what a thrill? - Dionysus said.

Only after a moment he saw what happened.

- Hey, Jackson! Subsequent to the clinic! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

Be responsible, that I have a sister!

Okay. Finally I have time. In order not to bother:

I woke up in the same room. A few minutes reminded myself what happened. I saw Lara in bed reading a book next to it.

- Hey brother - she said. I felt happy. I got up and sat down beside her.

- So we're siblings?

- Yes - arrived on her face smile. - Come here my friend!

Nestling to me. Then I took it, and we wanted to go when the way we have replaced two kids. Girl having long hair and a black guy, short blond hair. Odezwa o girl first.

- Ee. Siemka. (A Polish greeting, I'll use it often) Chejron asks you. My name is Anita and I am the daughter of Ares.

Is presented. We walked just chatting with the boy, who was the son of Hermes. Girl turned out to be shy and detached under way. When we arrived, centaur continued.

- So you're twins.

- To the good stuff! I have a game of black jack with satyrs! - Mr. D. began to be annoyed.

- You are the lesser deities, so you should go to the second part of the camp, but for your dad does not have a house, but you are extremely powerful. Living in Hermes. Annabeth will guide you - pointed at the girl next door.

We said goodbye and went with this girl. After a while walking exclaimed:

- JACKSON!

In the next second had his hands tied with a cord, and appeared before us ...

Chapter 5

Women, oh women

... Golden sword embedded in the ground.

Came a voice:

- So you are not insurmountable.

Materialized out of nowhere a boy of my age.

- Percy! Give me my Yankee Baseball! - Was furious.

- Lit fan of you - Lara interjected. - How old are you autograph?

The girl threw herself on Lara. I threw myself in defense but I was pushed. But this guy was fast. Defended my sister.

- Some composure. You have your bejsbol wk .

She took bejsbol wk , which he took from his pocket.

When I go away, rushed to the irony, but friendly tone:

- In the evening the count, Seaweed Brain!

- Sorry, but I have problems with puberty - he said, laughing.

- Hormones are raging - I added innocently.

- Okay, let's go to the arena. There! See?

I saw a group of people fighting. In the next second - the darkness. 


End file.
